Hellboy Oc insert
by mydamnelementalgmail.com
Summary: Ellie is Hellboy's twins sister who is rlight along side him, Liz and Abe. Fighting the things that go bump in the night. This is her story of her family and maybe a love interest. Maybe...you will just have to wait and see. * This story is also on wattpad under my name Darkchild1999*


When I was little I'd thought that I was always going to be there for my brother, my other half. But as time went on we grew up, we were forced to stay inside, mainly him because he never could fit in outside, but being the good sister, I'd never leave his side. He was red and big, I was small and pale. We both were strong, but sometimes we would butheads. When we were teenagers he was more rebellious than I was in the ways of always leaving the B.P.R.D While he ran off I got permission, thus getting tattoos that held power of protection and magic. Red began to find the art of talisman magic, while I looked into the craft of it. Father didn't approve as much, but he allowed it. Several years past and we had gotten word that there was a fisherman about to be experimented on, which horrified Red and myself. We nearly broke the door trying to get in, stopping the assholes from harming a single scale of his. It took a while but we got him to talk and found that he had no memories before him waking up here. So for the next twenty eight years we fought and helped people all around the world, learning and finding new things about the world. One thing is for sure, thank you for genetics because I haven't aged past the look of eighteen in nearly forty two years.

Chapter one

" Abe when do you think he will be here? He is two minutes late...almost three."

I walked between the talk and the bookstands, flipping the pages and munching on an apple.

" He will be here soon, who knows maybe he had traffic."

Glancing at my blue gray friend I shook my head,

" That can't be-"

I heard unfamiliar footsteps coming in the library's direction.

" Abe?"

"Hide."

Scurrying over to the table I jumped onto that and then up onto the small corner above the bookshelves that held a small pillow and books for me to read when I want to be alone. Grabbing a small mirror I watched as a man walked into the library. His face was almost entertaining to read. He looked around for a moment before Abe spoke to him.

"Turn the pages, please."

The man looked around, confusion flickered across his face. Dumbass, couldn't he connect that it might be from the tank in front of him,

"Over here... if you don't mind?"

The man looked and saw Abe, he jumped about a mile into the air and gasped,

"Jesus Christ!"

I couldn't help but snicker, he was a dumbass.

"These? You're reading these?"

Right there, that's where I could tell that he wasn't going to last a fucking day here.

" _Be nice."_

" _Do I have to? He is being so damn idiotic!"_

" _Yes you do. Now be nice."_

" _Fine."_

"Four books at once. Every day, as long as I'm here to turn the pages. My name's Broom. Professor Trevor Broom."

Dad was back! I set the mirror down and jumped down from my hiding spot.

" And this is Eleanor my daughter."

I grinned, not holding out my hand like the man did. Instead Dad took it. The man started to speak

" Sir I'm…"

Until Abe did his thing by slamming his hand onto the glass and blinking as he got the information.

"Agent John T. Myers, Kansas City, 76. "T" stands for Thaddeus, mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten, you still wonder if it's ever going to fade away."

I snickered until he shot me a look.

" How did it-"

" He, not "it""

Dad interrupted, giving him a stern look.

"Abraham Sapien. Discovered alive in a secret chamber at St. Trinian's Foundling Hospital, Washington," He then pointed to a paper framed on the wall, "They took his name from this little inscription that was stuck on his tank."

Myers walked over to the wall and looked at the paper,

"Icthyo Sapiens, April 14, 1865."

I grinned wanted to speak now,

"The day Abraham Lincoln died. Hence "Abe" Sapien."

Dad nodded and walked over to where Abe's snack was. When he opened the lid Myers looked sick.

"Rotten eggs, a delicacy. Abe loves them."

I watched as Abe bowed and grabbed the floating eggs eating them with a content look on his face.

" Dad I'm going to go see if Red is home or if he is being a teenage baby."

I walked out of the library silently laughing at Abe's siglent plea to stay, but I wanted to check on my idiot twin brother. Who knew what he was probably getting into right now. I headed down and saw that Red had dented the door again, what a dumbass. Clay was standing there looking like he was absolutely done with Red right now. Smiling at him I walked past, ignoring his head shake, was he really still mad at dad?

" YO RED I'M COMING IN SO YOU BETTER BE DRESSED!"

I opened the door and slammed it behind me, my sensitive ears rung a bit but I was fine. Red was sitting on his ass watching TV while looking pissed off.

" What do you want Ellie?"

He grumbled, looking ready to punch me into the wall if I mentioned Dad. He would do, his damned stone hand hurt like a bitch but it didn't do any permanent damage to me. Shrugging I walked over to him and sat on the floor next to him,

" Anything good on?"

He shook his head, tail moving so that it flipped my hair into my face. Grumbling I lifted my hand to smack him but the door opened, Scooting back I watched as the Myers dude and Clay walked in Red's tail moved and that's all the newbie stared at. Oh he was about to get a kick to the nuts if he thought he could stare at my brother. Clay said something about how he got fed six time a day and had a thing for cats. Damn him, I loved them too!

"You're kidding."

Myers kept stating and I was so ready to blast his ass when Red spoke,

"Those comics, They never got the eyes right."

Snickering I leaned back on the bed, where was the popcorn when I wanted it.

"Oh, Jesus! Hellboy...Is real."

No, he is a fucking figment to your imagination.

"Yup. Sixty years old by our count. But he doesn't age like we do ...think dog years: He's barely out of his teens."

I fucking looked like it didn't I?

" Yo Clay he acts like it doesn't he? But at least I look like it!"

Clay looked down at me and nodded,

" Yep. Myers...that's his twin sister, don't let her looks fool you, she could kill you in three seconds flat…"

Red must have had enough because he spoke to Clay now,

"What's with the hair, Clay? Finally got those implants?"

I snickered while Clay turned red, must be implants if he turns red.

"It'll fill in. Where do you want your dinner, Red? By the couch?"

He nodded and I watched as he moved the tray over to where the couch was. Red finally noticed the newbie

"Who's the squirt?"

"Agent Myers is your new liaison"

"Got tired of me?"

I watched as Clay shook his head,

"Nah. I'll be around, Red, just back in the field."

Red decided to drop the weight that was in his hand, huh I didn't even see that.

"I don't want him."

Yes! I was tempted to tell Red that he called Abe an "it" but I thought that the guy might want to live. Clay said something to the new ass and he came forward a bit,

"Oh. Uh. Hello. I - I have these. For you."

He held out two Babe Ruth bars and held them out to Red. Red glanced at them,

" Fathers back?"

Clay nods,

" Still angry?"

" Well you did break out…"

" I wanted to see her. It's nobody's business."

" Asshole!"

I said from the floor, throwing a discarded cup at him, he ignored it.

"It is. You got yourself on TV again."

Red ignored him and turned to the new asshole,

""Myers", huh? You have a first name?"

" It's John dumbass!"

I called, getting pissed that he wasn't listening to me. Was he trying to get his ass blasted? Then I watched as Red stepped into the light. Did he have to be so dramatic?

"Whatcha looking at, John?"

Snickering I watched as the man pales then the alarm went off. Jumping up I grabbed Red's arm and started to pull,

" Lets go lets go lets go!"

I said trying to move him forward. But Red had to talk to Clay,

"Hey, hey, hey. They're playing our song."

"We're on the move. "

He looked at Myers, grinning,

"C'mon, Champ! Happy Halloween! You're taking me for a walk!"

I let go and sprinted off without him. He took too long!


End file.
